


It is not Sam's duty to teach angels to cuddle

by Storybelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is sleeping, Fluff, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybelle/pseuds/Storybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sam maintains that it's the boyfriend's duty to illuminate clueless angels and then give a demonstration. Sam is not giving a demonstration.' Destiel although Dean spends the entire fic asleep. Cas is clueless and cuddles sleeping hunters. Sam just wants to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is not Sam's duty to teach angels to cuddle

Sam is, deep down, a romantic. 

Because, unlike Dean, he liked long-term, serious relationships. Admittedly he hadn’t really been able to hold one since Jessica, but when you moved around and killed supernatural things for a living it was a little harder. And he did miss Jess but he also missed going to bed together and curling up on the sofa to watch sappy movies together and even tiny little things like when Jessica had made him coffee without him even asking and delivered it to him while he was studying with a sweet kiss. 

And maybe this whole apocalypse thing was making him a little bit cynical but nonetheless Sam likes to believe in love. There were times when he saw old couples sitting together on a bench – just sitting and holding hands – and it reminded him of what they’re trying to save. Little and greying old people who have spent their lives together and young couples who share a milkshake in the booth next to them at diners and that one day he and Dean get that mushy, hand-holding, intense love too.

But then Dean found said mushy, can’t-stop-touching-each-other, all he can think about every hour of the day love and Sam isn’t sure whether it’s a miracle or downright gross.

It is pretty incredible because Sam was pretty sure that Dean was so screwed up he’s never be able to keep a relationship going for longer than sneaking out of the girl’s room while she’s still asleep, never mind going all dreamy and happy whenever said partner’s name is mentioned. And Dean has a habit of insisting that he doesn’t want what he wants even if what he wants will make him truly happy so that he’s doing something for himself for once is probably the first time it’s happened in Dean’s life. And it does. Dean is happy. Happy like Sam has never seen him. He laughs more and is gentler somehow and lighter. Yes, there’s the apocalypse but Dean isn’t drowning under the weight of it like he had once been. 

Which is lovely. It really is. Sam loves his brother more than anyone else in the world and than anyone that will ever exist so he’s thrilled that Dean is happy.

However it’s still gross. A combination of ‘that’s so sweet I could just puke’ and a childish ‘eww, my brother’s doing icky things in the other room.’ Because motel rooms have very thin walls. Sam can hear them, vividly. Sleeping with a pillow shoved over his ears is not fun.

And then there’s the tiny voice inside Sam’s head that is shrieking in disbelief not because Dean is holding hands and giving goodbye kisses but because he is holding hands and kissing Cas. Angel of the Lord, Jimmy Novak possessing, serious and gravelly Castiel.

What’s weirder is that Cas is mushy and kissy-faced right back at Dean.

Well, as much as he can be. He’s still Cas after all. But he does get this sweet little crooked smile when he watches Dean eat or fall asleep fully dressed on top of the bed. And he still stares at Dean like he’s the most fascinating thing in the world so really Sam should have seen it coming. Cas is a stare-r but he only ever looked at Dean that way.

Sam doesn’t really mind so long as they keep it to a minimum in front of him. Hand-holding is fine. Castiel absent-mindedly stroking the underside of Dean’s wrist while they watch TV is pretty cute. Some kissing is fine. Tongues is not. Neither is Cas turning up without warning and Sam arriving back to the room and catching them yelping and doing some serious naked-scrambling for the covers. He set down some ground rules after that. If Cas is going to appear without even calling first, try and consider innocent Samuels who have only stepped out of the room briefly for more beer and don’t wish to come back to see his brother’s bare ass. 

So anyway, his life has gotten weirder since his big brother took on an angelic lover but he doesn’t mind it really. Cas is already like a brother to him and this kind of makes him Sam’s brother-in-law (although he would never tell that to either of them.) It just tightens their strange little family a bit.

But it’s only been a few weeks so they are still working out the various kinks in their relationship and unfortunately Sam has to be there as well. Sharing a car, motel room and general space with them means he has very little choice when Cas is hurt that Dean doesn’t want to hold hands in public at that particular moment. It’s the same when Dean gets pissed off at angels in general and forgets to exclude the one helpful, decent angel from the ‘fucking pile of dickwads’ that he rants about constantly. That particular fight usually ends with Cas leaving without so much as a goodbye and Dean grovelling over the phone to Cas' answering machine that he’s sorry and ‘you know I didn’t mean you, right?’ Dean gets family but sometimes he forgets the angels are Cas’ family. But the angels are probably in Heaven calling the Winchesters every name under the sun so it just further emphasises how weird this match is. How screwed up this weird pseudo-hybrid family is.

But it’s over a month in now and it’s getting better. They still haven’t told Bobby because, as fond as the old man is of Cas, he’s going to freak when he finds out Dean is sleeping with him. But a few days ago, on their first month anniversary, Dean and Cas went off on a date and Cas was very serious and explained to Dean that he would like to be more open about their relationship. Because very soon they were going to need to go to Bobby’s for some crisis and he had been led to believe that humans did not appreciate having truths kept from them. Dean had agreed, all too readily and then had dragged Cas back to their motel room and engaged in whatever it was that they did that made Cas make that high pitched shriek (seriously, even a room across that hall would be an improvement.)

And that day is tomorrow and they’re not worried about it. Bobby will be stunned but approve. They’ll have dinner and Cas and Dean will make Bobby as nauseated with their cute coupledom as they’ve made Sam for the past 34 days. Sam’s looking forward to it. It’s going to be strange and very unconventional but it’s going to be a day of family and that makes Sam happy.

Dean is passed out in one of the Queen sized beds and snuffling quietly. Sam looks over every once in a while over the top of his laptop and as long as he can tell that Dean is sleeping and nightmare-free, all is right with the world.

It’s almost midnight when there’s a rush of wind and the ruffle of feathers and Cas appears a few inches from where Sam’s got his feet propped up on a chair. It’s all he can do to not drop the laptop out of shock.

“Hell, Cas!” Sam hisses and hurriedly checks the bed. Dean hasn’t stirred.

“My apologies, Sam,” Cas starts and then adopts a confused look when Sam shushes him. “I do not understand. Why are you making that noise? Where is Dean?” Sam stabs a finger at the bed and Dean’s curled up form and Cas’s face twists in understanding.

“Oh. He is asleep,” Cas murmurs and Sam thinks he sounds disappointed. Cas still does not understand the human concept of sleep and therefore thinks it’s a waste of time: to be specific, of time he could spend with Dean but several years of training from the brothers has made him understand that you don’t wake a sleeping human unless it’s life or death. Or in Dean’s case, if sex or pancakes are on offer.

“Yeah, he fell asleep right after dinner. Had to remove the remote from his hand and everything.” Sam smiles a little, remembering that the snoring had started not even ten minutes after Dean had turned on an old western. When he looks up he sees Cas has that same warm little smile too as he stares at Dean but his comes from a different type of love.

Sam removes his feet and then kicks the chair towards the angel a little. “Sit down as you’re here. Are you coming in the car with us tomorrow or do you want to…”

“In the car,” Cas answers immediately.

“…meet us at Bobby’s,” Sam finishes lamely. He’s not that surprised even though Cas hates driving anywhere. But it’s time with Dean and for the first time Sam feels a twinge of resentment. It’s been a while since he got any real time alone with his brother. Even this evening was marred by Dean constantly checking his phone, hoping Cas would call.

But Cas does not see the jealousy flicker across Sam’s face. 

“I do not see the point of it,” he comments, intently studying his sleeping lover.

“Sleep? Kind of necessary, Cas,” Sam replies absently, wondering if he should turn the laptop off now and call it a night himself.

“Why do humans consider it such a luxury?” Castiel asks curiously. “You seem to enjoy sleeping more than the required amount.”

“’Cause it’s nice, I guess. Warm bed, soft pillows… it’s even better when you’ve got someone next to you,” Sam says. All this talk about sleep is making his eyes droop. Besides, they’ve got a long drive to Bobby’s tomorrow full of Dean’s bad music and Castiel hinting that he wants to stop for a milkshake. Castiel is addicted to them, thanks to Dean insisting he try something at each diner they visit. Angels like frothy milk and bananas, who knew? He gives in and shuts the computer down.

“You mean to say…sex?” and Sam almost chokes on his tongue. He knows the angel has had sex. Enjoys it, definitely. For Chrissakes, the man is in a relationship with Dean. People around Dean don’t stay virgins for long. But maybe he should have a talk with Cas one of these days and point out that most humans don’t discuss sex that openly. And Dean is the exception that proves the rule.

“Well, not sex. I mean, after sex, sure…” Sam shifts uncomfortably. “But humans, you know…” and then he gives in and uses that word because how else is he going to explain it? “Cuddle.”

“Cuddle,” Castiel says gravely and Sam has to stifle a snicker because an angel just said ‘cuddle.’ Even worse, he said it as if it was the freaking commandments or something.

“Yeah.” Sam struggles for the right words. Why isn’t Dean awake for this? It’s an unspoken rule that Dean is the one to explain all of this crap to Cas. Sam maintains that it’s the boyfriend’s duty to illuminate clueless angels and then give a demonstration. Sam is not giving a demonstration.

“Hug, I guess. In bed or…Jess and I used to while we watched movies on the couch. It’s mostly a couple thing but I guess it’s for comfort or affection and…what?” Sam trails off to find Cas staring dourly at the bed.

“Dean has not attempted to cuddle with me. And we have had many opportunities in bed together,” Castiel explains sulkily. Sam rubs at his eyes blearily. It’s too late for this.

“Yeah, well, Dean’s not really a cuddling kind of guy. I don’t think he has ever…well, maybe when we were kids, I used to climb into bed with him when I was scared at night and…” At this, Castiel has started staring resentfully at him, practically bristling with possessiveness. 

“What now, Cas?” Sam asks wearily.

“So Dean has cuddled with you?” Cas inquires, testily.

“Yes, but we were kids then. It’s not like we do it now!” Sam protests. This is possibly one of the most surreal conversations he has ever had and to be honest he’s not sure he’s well equipped to deal with it right now.

“Yes but you’re the only one who Dean would consider…” Cas cuts himself off, looking tense, but Sam gets it. Apparently this jealousy thing is a two-way street. Strange that Dean believes he has no right to be loved when he has two people fighting for exclusive rights for his love and attention, one of them a Goddamn angel.

“Cas…” Sam sighs. It’s weird to think that Cas can even get jealous but then again it’s not like he’s a regular angel. Besides, he doesn’t want Cas to be jealous. He loves Cas, he does and he loves that Cas makes his brother happy. So he wants Cas to be happy too.

Family is very tiring.

“Ok, get up. Take your shoes off. The coat too,” Sam instructs and when Cas gives him an odd look and doesn’t move Sam takes to manhandling him (and silently praying he doesn’t get smited for this or beaten up by Dean. Dean is seriously possessive over Cas.)

“Shoes!” Sam insists, yanking the trench coat and suit jacket off of Cas and throwing it over a chair. Still looking completely baffled, Cas removes his shoes. Sam studies him for a moment and then reaches forward.

“Maybe the tie too,” he mutters to himself, loosening the garment and pulling it over Cas’s head. “Yeah, that’ll do.”

Castiel is standing there in socks looking a little bit bemused. It occurs to Sam that this is the first time he’s seen Cas like this before. Of course, Dean has seen him in much less clothing but that doesn’t need thinking about. No, this will do and Cas doesn’t sleep anyway.

“Ok, this way,” Sam says and pulls on Cas’ shirt sleeve so that the angel follows him over to the bed Dean is sleeping in. Sam yanks back the covers on the empty side of the bed and gestures at Cas several times before groaning in exasperation and yanking on his arm.

“Cas! In the damn bed!” Cas sits down in surprise with a ‘whump’ and then he still looks at Sam like he has no clue what he’s meant to be doing.

“You said you’d never cuddled so…” Sam gestures at the sleeping Dean who is drooling a little bit. Ew. Castiel follows his line of sight and his expression is a little bit heart-breaking. 

“But…I am sure Dean would not want to. If he were awake, I mean,” Cas says softly. His eyes are still intense but filled with sadness. Sam remembers when he used to look at Dean like that when his brother wasn’t looking before they were a couple. Apparently angels can suffer from unrequited love too.

“He would because it’s you!” Sam hisses in frustration and then sighs heavily. “Look, Cas, I know I said he doesn’t…but you’re different. I’ve never seen him like this with anyone before. So just…trust me, ok?” Cas’ face is almost unreadable, blue eyes flicking over Sam’s face, undoubtedly checking to see if he is telling the truth. Finally his expression clears and he nods, moving to lie down in the bed next to Dean, looking a little uncomfortable as he does so. It would be an awkward action for an angel who has never slept.

Finally Cas is horizontal, looking stiff as a board. Sam mentally rolls his eyes and then flicks the duvet back over them both.

“Sam? I am unsure of what to do.” Castiel looks terrified and at any other time when his eyelids weren’t trying to glue themselves shut Sam would find it hilarious. But right now he has to explain to an angel how to cuddle. 

God, his life is weird.

“Ok, so you wanna…” But then he is cut off, not by Cas, but by Dean himself. Without waking up, the hunter rolls over in his sleep and scoots over in the bed, throwing an arm around Cas and burying his face in his chest. Even in his sleep, Dean reaches out for Cas.

Even more touchingly, Cas wraps his arms around Dean without needing any instruction and then strokes Dean’s hair with the one hand that he hasn’t entwined with Dean’s long, calloused fingers. He looks more human in that moment than Sam has ever seen him.

“This is…not unpleasant,” Cas whispers, looking a little bit awed. Even after all this time he still finds tiny little human actions totally baffling and then it’s like he falls in love with them. Sam smiles. Once again they’re so cute he could just gag…but he really doesn’t mind.

“I’m gonna change, ok?” he says quietly and goes to get his sleep clothes out of his bag. He’s in the bathroom doorway when Castiel says his name again.

“Yeah, Cas?” he asks hesitantly and in the dim light he thinks he sees the angel smile.

“Thanks.” Sam nods and vanishes into the darkness of the bathroom and without turning on the light, stands in the doorway while Castiel kisses Dean’s forehead and closes his eyes.

Sam watches them for a second, the angel of the lord in socks and holding the Righteous man – his elder brother, the one he loves and admires most – who in turn is snoring away and thinks that they’re perfect for each other. Dean is too much and Castiel is sometimes not enough but it works. And yeah, Sam’s a little jealous because now Dean has someone else to love with all of his heart and also because that’s what Sam wants one day, like he had with Jess. 

Dean snorts in his sleep and wriggles even closer to Castiel’s warm body. His mouth is hanging open and though Sam can’t see it from here, he’s fairly certain Dean is drooling again. But Cas just smiles adoringly and strokes a strand of hair behind Dean’s ear. Sam shuts the bathroom door and flicks on the light, resisting the urge to smack his head against the closed door.

_Bobby, you’d better have a lot of alcohol in the house. We’re going to need it._


End file.
